


Luz y oscuridad

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luz del ángel rescata al demonio de su propia oscuridad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz y oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que escribir esto desde que vi el 10 x03. La escena de Castiel abrazando a Dean, el ángel y el demonio, fueron bastante impactantes. No pude evitar pensar que no sólo se vieron por un instante como lo que realmente son, sino que el contacto los quemó a ambos, al menos a Dean, que como demonio, el toque del ángel le debería doler un montón. Y el diálogo que siguió después, con todo lo que se dijeron y lo que expresan sólo con la mirada y el lenguaje corporal, como es habitual en ellos. Debe haber mil fics con esas escenas, pero tenía que escribir el mío. Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW, tampoco sus personajes, no saco nada de ésto, además de entretenimiento. Y por ahora, esta historia de amor imposible me sigue inspirando, así que pienso seguir escribiendo sobre ellos dos.

El odio implacable recorría todo su ser. No tenía más que un pensamiento, aniquilar a su hermano. No sabía ni le importaba si era la marca de Caín, o su nueva naturaleza demoníaca lo que lo impulsaba. La tortura a la que éste lo sometió sólo empeoraba las cosas, alimentando su odio mientras el atroz dolor devoraba sus venas, incendiándolo por dentro. Quería salvarlo, traerlo de nuevo al lado luminoso, le repetía una y otra vez. Como si él fuera el puto Darth Vader, pensó con desdén. Como si a Sam le importara lo que pasara con él. Cuando consiguió escapar de la trampa, supo que lo lograría. Sam estaba herido y agotado, no sería difícil vencerlo. Se divertiría un rato, jugando al gato y al ratón con él, disfrutando con su miedo y con su dolor. Y finalmente lo mataría, como debió hacer en un principio, y entonces podría ser libre de una vez por todas.  
Avanzó por los pasillos desiertos del búnker, mezclando amenazas con insultos y sarcasmos. Podía oler el miedo de su hermano, sus patéticos intentos de esconderse no servirían de nada. Todos sus instintos de cazador se concentraban en su presa. Por un momento consiguió encerrarlo en una habitación, era un chico listo, después de todo, lo había criado bien. El viejo Dean se sentiría orgulloso de él. Pero el viejo Dean ya no existía, estaba muerto para siempre. La burla se tornó rabia, y voló la puerta a martillazos. Sam le suplicaba, pero cuando vio que la puerta cedía, se alejó corriendo. Otra persecución por los pasillos, y consiguió sorprender a Sam, pero éste esquivó por milímetros el martillo, que se estrelló contra la pared. De repente se encontró con el cuchillo que su hermano sostenía contra su cuello. Pero comprendió que Sam no iba a matarlo, no podía. Su mano temblaba y las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos castaños. A pesar del cuchillo apretado contra su cuello, la victoria era suya. Finalmente Sam bajó el arma, y Dean sonrió triunfante, mientras sus ojos se volvían negros, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su hermano y acabar con él para siempre.  
No llegó a completar su movimiento. Algo lo sujetó desde atrás, con fuerza sobrehumana, trabando sus brazos, impidiendo que se soltara, al tiempo que un calor abrasador quemaba su piel a través de la ropa. Aulló de dolor, tratando de liberarse, pero el implacable abrazo no se aflojó. El poder celestial lo envolvía, lo torturaba más allá de la razón. El demonio gritaba, la luz que provenía del ser que lo apresaba amenazaba con devorar el universo. Una voz profunda, inexpresiva, sonó en sus oídos, al tiempo que las inmensas alas del ser lo rodeaban por completo.  
\- Se acabó, Dean. Se acabó.  
La voz se abrió paso, alcanzó el núcleo de su ser. El dolor paralizó al demonio, y lo que quedaba de Dean Winchester se liberó. Se sujetó a la voz del ángel, luchó por emerger, por alcanzar su luz.  
\- Se acabó, Dean.  
Un último grito y dejó de luchar. “Estoy a salvo” fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de perder el sentido en los brazos del ángel.  
Los días que siguieron fueron más fáciles. Ya no se resistía al tratamiento. Cuando sentía que no podía más, la visión de Castiel, que no se apartaba de su lado, renovaba sus fuerzas y su voluntad, evitando que se hundiera en el negro abismo, hasta que finalmente, de sus ojos desapareció el último rastro de oscuridad. Empapado en el agua bendita que ya no le quemaba, sus ojos, verdes de nuevo, se cruzaron con los ojos azules de su ángel. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean deseaba quedarse a solas, reflexionar, encontrarse de nuevo a sí mismo, pero la presencia de Sam, que no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, sólo conseguía que se sintiera peor. No podía olvidar todo las cosas horribles que le hizo, sus intentos de matarlo y todas las palabras hirientes con que lo había atormentado todos aquellos días. La devoción con que su hermanito lo cuidaba lo hacía sentirse más miserable. Le dijo que tenía hambre y que deseaba hamburguesas, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa para alejarlo por un rato. Sam pareció muy feliz y se apresuró a ir a comprarlas.  
Dean se recostó en la cama, mirando fotos de épocas más felices, con Sam y Bobby, sintiendo de nuevo el amor por su familia, por su madre, su padre, su hermano, y Bobby. ¿Cómo pudo borrarse todo eso de su ser?  
Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Rápidamente ocultó las fotos, y se acomodó en la cama. Aún se sentía agotado, como si estuviera convaleciente de una fuerte gripe. Le pidió que pasara, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso. No tuvo ocasión de hablar con él a solas desde su regreso.  
Y de nuevo fue su mirada la que le devolvió la paz. Aquella mirada azul, que lo miraba como si mirase a lo más maravilloso del universo.  
\- Te ves horrible – le dijo Castiel.  
\- Mentir no te mataría – contestó él, pero por dentro tembló. Castiel llegó a verlo en su forma demoníaca, y no dudaba que se refería a eso. Él lo vio a su vez en su forma angelical, y estaba convencido que fue su luz la que terminó de quemar al demonio.  
Cas, que había visto lo peor de él, y aún así, no se apartaba de su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Cas, que no lo abandonó ni al ser un demonio. No podía olvidar la fuerza de sus brazos apresándolo, impidiendo que matara a Sam, rescatándolo una vez más del infierno y el horror.  
\- No me mataría, pero tú...  
-Olvídalo - no quería que Castiel siguiera hablando de cómo lo veía. ¿Lograría alguna vez borrar esa imagen de la mente del ángel? ¿Vería éste al demonio cada vez que lo mirara?  
\- Tu por el contrario, te ves bien. ¿Estás de vuelta?- dijo para cambiar de tema, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al ángel. No quería darle la razón demostrando que se sentía tan mal que no podía levantarse.  
\- Al menos por el momento. Es una larga historia. Crowley, gracia robada, una mujer en el auto esperándome afuera... en otro momento.  
Dean lo miró intrigado, pero Castiel no dijo nada más. Estaba claro que no deseaba hablar de sus problemas en ese momento.  
\- Bueno, gracias por intervenir cuando lo hiciste.  
Castiel asintió levemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que Dean desvió la vista.  
Habló de Sam, de todo lo que le hizo, de que entendería si quería irse. Disimuló el dolor que sentía fingiendo que arreglaba la cama.  
Castiel le dijo que Sam lo entendía, que no era él mismo, y que hacía falta algo más que golpearlo con un martillo para alejarlo de su lado. Dean comprendió que también hablaba por él. Convertirse en un demonio no era suficiente para apartarlo de su lado.  
Sonrió con tristeza y se volvió hacia él.  
-¿Te das cuenta de cuán arruinadas están nuestras vidas que incluso eso tiene sentido?  
Castiel le dedicó una de sus raras y maravillosas sonrisas, y Dean se sintió confortado, protegido y amado una vez más.  
\- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí – le dijo sin poder contenerse.  
Cas le sostuvo la mirada un instante más, y pareció querer decir algo, pero se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta. No llegó a dar un paso cuando se giró de nuevo, y Dean pudo ver un asomo de preocupación en su expresión.  
\- Deberías tomarte un tiempo, permitirte sanar. El cielo y el infierno están relativamente en orden. Las cosas están tranquilas afuera.  
No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dean se quedó en silencio, mirando la puerta cerrada, luchando para que las palabras “No te vayas” no salieran de su garganta.


End file.
